fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanan Karim
Hanan Karim is one of the main characters of Prime Pretty Cure, and is the third Cure to transform. After exploding at Ray while at her job, Hanan's inner flames burst out and allow her to transform into Cure Ember. She takes being a hero very serious, and quickly deems herself as the leader of the group. She is actually the reincarnation of Ignis, the Titan of Fire, who was defeated by Ray prior the story. Personality Hanan is an earnest and helpful girl with a strong sense of justice and a caring heart. A bully as a kid and upon reaching her early teen years, Hanan turned over a new leaf and now is well known around the town for running around and helping others, whenever they actually want help or not. Hanan is not afraid to speak her mind or stand up for those who need it. Her calm and down to earth demeanor makes her very reliable, allowing her to take charge in many situations and soon becomes the closest thing the group has to a leader. She is not without faults however. Hanan can be a bit of a bossy goodie-goodie at times and desperately wants to be considered normal, thriving on other people's opinion on her. She is also struggling a lot with anger issues, repressing them in any way she can. Her likes include video games, her family, action figures, anime, “so bad it’s good”-movies, sentai, big monsters, trading cards, lavalamps, competitions, hamburgers, onions, snakes And her dislikes include Bullies, (flying) insects, being ignored, injustice, studying, losing (though won’t show it), bright lights, make-up, loneliness, being helpless, bossy people (ironically, she is one herself) Cure Ember "The heart that burns with the warm flames, Cure Ember!" Cure Ember is Hanan's Pretty Cure alter ego, representing the flames of compassion. To transform she needs to have her Primary Charm, the Overheated Charm, and call out "Primal Spirit Unleash! Precure Evolution!". Cure Ember's powers are fire-based, and she's quite reluctant about using her powers, preferring to only use it to literally fire up kicks and punches. She prefers to keep her fire close to her, in fear of them going out of control. Attacks |-|Attacks= *'Scorch Wrap' - Cure Ember's finisher. She summons a huge whip made of fire, wraps it around the target, and sets it ablaze. Debuts in episode 4. *'Healing Torch' - *'Ignited Crossfire' - *'Grand Unity' - Group attack with Cure Splash, Cure Terra, and Cure Gale, with the use of Ray's Eternal Lantern. *'Primal Radiance' - Group attack with Radiant Lumiere, Cure Splash, Cure Terra, and Cure Gale. *'Everglow Meteor Chain' - Cure Ember's solo attack in her Everglow Form. Only used in the Movie. |-|Abilities= *'Fire and Heat Creation and Manipulation' - Obviously comes with her powers. She can create fire, and set herself on fire. Her powers, however, are quite sensitive and tightly connected with Hanan's mental state. * Heated Body - In addition to the above, her body temperature always seems to be very high, which sometimes can be to the point of overheating herself. Sometimes smoke can come from her eyes and/or mouth, when she's angry. *'Super Sight' - Her sight is above average and thus bright lights bother her quite a bit, making her eyes quite sensitive. She uses eyedrops to lessen the strain. *'Absorb Fire' Everglow Cure Ember In the movie, Hanan temporarily gains a new form: the Everglow Form. Not much information is known, but it is themed after Bright, as well powered by rainbows and stars. Ignis Hanan is the reincarnation of Ignis, the Endless Inferno of Destruction, who was the Titan of Fire. The leader of the Titans. A dominant and ambitious woman with a sadistic streak, who loved to boss others around, even her fellow Titans. Her intense love for war, destruction and fights often made her force her followers to fight each other, just for her amusement. Etymology Hanan - Can mean "compassion" in Arabic. Karim - Is an Arabic surname meaning "generous" or "noble". Cure Ember - Referring to a small flame, or a spark. Ignis - Means "fire" in Latin. Gallery Trivia *She has a Pinterest Moodboard. *Actually wears contact lenses, and uses eyedrops everyday. *Is actually a natural talent at a lot of stuff, like art, dance, music but just loses interest as fast as a candle dies. It burns bright but it doesn’t last forever. *Is Turkish-American and she’s the only one of the group who was born in Dawnbridge. She is fluent in Turkish though as she tends to speak it at home all the time. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Red Cures